The Dragon's wardrobe
by SilverWolfFlight
Summary: Another peaceful day at Zeniba's cottage for No-Face when a visit from Chihiro sparks an argument between her and that cocky self-conscious dragon.


The Dragon's Wardrobe

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction and i'm a little nervous. So errr... please be nice and review at the end please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's characters or places (though I wish I did!)**

* * *

It was another peaceful day at Zeniba's cottage. As usual I followed through with my daily routine. You know chores like laundry and cleaning out the soot balls which had taken to live in the fireplace recently. I'd been following this daily routine ever since the day Zeniba invited me to stay with her.

I used to be quite an unruly monster you see. I had an incredible appetite. But now at the end of the day, I can have as many cookies and cakes as I want. Zeniba says it's a reward for all my hard work. (Though i think i might be putting on weight...)

So I was busying myself as usual when, "Are you always this busy No-Face?" Haku chuckled. He was lounging on the sofa, one of Zeniba's spell books open in his lap. He had been studying under her ever since he had left (well, was released from) the Bathhouse.

I managed a few startled "uhs!" before there was a knock at the door.

"That should be Chihiro." Haku closed the book happily. "I guess she finally managed to follow those directions I gave her." He muttered.

I shot to the door, opened it, and to my delight (as well as Haku's I'm sure. Dragon denies it but it's as clear as day.) was Chihiro.

_Well this shall be interesting..._I thought to myself. Last time she was hear they got into a big argument that ended with Chihiro giving Haku a bonk on the head. Though her visit probably explains why he has been more well, perky recently.

"Hey No-Face!" She chimed. "Glad to see me then huh!"

I was welcoming her in with gusto. I obviously had a smile on my face as she was cracking up. I then whirled round the kitchen gathering snacks and making tea while Chihiro sat next to Haku.

"Hey." She said, visibly blushing.

"Hey." Haku replied, visibly smirking.

"Is Zeniba not here?" Chihiro asked facing me.

"Uh-uh." I answered, shaking my head.

Chihiro opened her mouth to say something.

"She's at the Bathhouse visiting Yubaba and her darling nephew." Haku purred.

Chihiro closed her mouth silently.

I placed the tea and snacks on the coffee table in front of them. They both started on the snacks eagerly. Then one of the most interesting conversations I have ever heard started up. Surprisingly out of the blue.

"Haku. Why do you always wear the same clothes?" This came from Chihiro. Not me.

Haku spat out his tea. It was the kind of spat that went everywhere. The couch, the table, the floor. It was the kind that travelled such a distance that you felt it was necessary to applaud the spitter.

"Wh-what?" Haku spluttered. "S-sorry No-Face." (By then I had made a beeline for a cloth and was cleaning up Haku's spit which had even reached the other side of the room.)

"See they're all dirty now." Again, Chihiro. Not me.

"I don't always wear the… the same clothes." Haku said while gazing down at his soaking wet tea-stained hakama.

"Well whenever I come here you're always wearing that white hakama."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Chihiro cut him off. "You were wearing it when we first met and you wore it throughout the entire time I was trapped in the spirit world and LET ME FINISH!" (Haku had dared to open his mouth during an infamous Ogino Chihiro rant.) "Every time I visit the spirit world you're still wearing it. I mean, do you even wash it? Wait, do you even take it off? Do you sleep in it?! Oh that's disgusting Haku, you dirty dragon. You should be ashamed!"

"Hang on-" Haku started.

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!"

This carried on for several minutes. Haku would try to see something but Chihiro would cut him off by yelling "SHAME." He would then try yelling himself. But Chihiro's "SHAME"s were too much of an almighty force. Resistance was futile.

While they continued this shaming process I had already finished cleaning up after Haku's spit attack and had sat down in an armchair beside the sofa to listen to their argument. I was playing a little game inside my head where I kept a score system in order to keep track of who was winning this argument.

Haku was on nil.

But I had decided to award Chihiro 3 points: 1 for shocking a dragon, 1 for a fabulous rant and 1 for the shaming.

So basically it was currently 3-0 to Chihiro.

"Well that doesn't matter does it?" It was now Haku's turn to rant as the shaming had finished. "You're always using that purple hair tie and you are always wearing that green and white stripy top and those pink shorts which I have to say, are getting a little too tight on you. And you have the audacity to lecture me on what I wear? Well darling, at least I have a decent fashion sense."

Oooooooh. Ouch. 1 point to Haku. It was now 3-1 and Chihiro was sat there mouth open, utterly gobsmacked.

"WELL… darling…" She cleared her throat. Oh dear, but this is going to be funny and possibly a little below the belt. "FYI, this purple hair tie was made by my closest friends like No-Face-" She gestured to me. I clapped my hands and did a few "uhs!" to show my delight. "-and it was made by my closest friends EXCLUDING you as you were off in la-la land because you'd swallowed Zeniba's golden seal which was obviously too big even for your fat gob." Ouch. "Secondly, I always wear these clothes when I visit because whenever I show up wearing something different you say that I look fat in them!" Whoa. "Thirdly, how DARE you accuse me of having no fashion sense. I keep up with the latest trends in the human, yes, HUMAN world AND I am the average weight for someone my age so I'M NOT FAT!" She finished proudly.

Yep, 7-1 to Chihiro. She's winning by a landslide. However it wasn't over just yet.

"You should know one thing Chihiro…"

"What Haku?"

"You should know that just because you AREN'T fat doesn't mean you don't LOOK fat."

I then realised we had run out of tea. Partially because Chihiro had just tipped it all over Haku in retaliation to his last remark. This caused Haku to swear quite loudly.

8-1 to Chihiro.

I then went to make more tea (the snacks were mostly untouched) when I heard the front door slam behind me. I turned around. It seemed that Chihiro had stormed out quite dramatically.

9-1 to Chihiro.

"God, she is so annoying!" Haku thundered, soaked to the skin, dripping, and tea-coloured now from head to toe (I made a lot of tea).

I was trying my best not to laugh at him when he stormed into his room. (If i had laughed at him to his face he would probably swear at me and maybe lock me outside. He really does have a temper.) I laughed to myself for a little while before going after him as he was bound to make a mess. He always does when he lets his temper get the better of him.

I tiptoed into his room (which was surprisingly silent) to find him facing his wardrobe which was wide open. I positioned myself a little behind him on his right so I could see the contents.

"What does she mean I always wear the same thing?" He muttered, completely oblivious.

Inside his wardrobe, neatly hung up on hangers and folded tidily at the bottom, were rows and rows of gleaming, identical white hakamas.

Maybe 900000000000000000-1 to Chihiro…

* * *

**So guys that's it then! Finito! Done! I hoped you liked it and again, please review! See you later!**


End file.
